


Match Maker

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Engaged, F/M, Fake interest, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Matchmaking, Picnics, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: This is an OC oneshot cause I thought it would be interesting to write.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Fandom One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Match Maker

"Welcome my old friend!" King Uther exclaims as he and my father pat each other's backs in welcome and recognition. I smile fondly at the happiness that is upon my father's face. "It is so good to see you after all these years."

"Same as you," Dad says stepping away and standing next to my mother and wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing my forehead. "King Uther, I would like you to meet my queen, Julia, and my lovely daughter, Serena."

"It is lovely to meet both of you," He nods reverently to both if us which we return. When two boys standing behind him catch my eye. One is quite tall, broad shoulders, golden hair, and bright blue eyes focused on the boy next to him. This boy was shorter, skinnier, a head of black hair, and shining blue eyes focused only on the blond as he tries to hold back a smile to something the smaller boy said.

"King Xavier, meet my son, Arthur," Uther announces gesturing back toward the two boys as the blond steps forward before quickly glancing back at the other boy, who is probably his manservant.

I smirk getting an idea knowing that Uther will try to set me up with his son. "No, My Lady," Alice, my maid servant, whispers in my ear making me chuckle but I compose myself as they look at me.

"It's my pleasure to meet you your highness," Arthur says bending forward and kissing my hand as I smirk at him and glance at the boy looking at us with watchful eyes.

"You as well," I respond curtsying in return as he returns to his standing and emotionless position.

"Do you think Al would mind if I played hookie for a little bit," I smirk whispering to Alice as she glances at Prince Arthur. I look back at the knights to see if I can locate my said fiancé. We lock eyes and mine flash gold as I fix his crooked cape smirking as he looks at me confused. We know of Uther's cruel disposition of magic and though we are quite fond of it we can not sever our ties to this kingdom. My mother was born with her magic as was I.

I turn back to see Uther give Arthur a glare to which he nods in return. "Princess Serena, would you do me the honor of joining me for a picnic tomorrow evening?" Arthur asks in an emotionless voice as he looks at me as if wishing I would decline.

"No, Uther my daughter-," My father starts but I am quick to cut him off before he can ruin my plan.

"Would love to join you," I finish smirking as a throat is cleared behind us and I have to bit my lip to keeping myself from laughing.

"Very well, you both will leave at noon. Everyone is dismissed," Uther says sitting down once more as he and my father begin to talk once more. Arthur and his man servant head out of the room as my mother grabs my arm and leads me out as Alice follows close behind.

"What are you doing? What about Albus?" My mother asks as if doubting my feelings toward the love of my life. I turn to see two knights behind us, my fiancé and my best friend, Scorpius.

"What are you planning?" Al asks walking up to me and staring straight into my eyes. I smirk up at him and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know you're mine and I'm not backing down without a fight."

"You really are silly," I say giggling at him to which he pouts and I kiss his lips again making him smile. "I am yours it's just another match that I am to make."

"Don't you do that enough in our kingdom, sweetheart? Do you really believe you should be meddling in the lives of those here as well? Don't do anything to warrant Uther's anger," My mother sighs looking at me with hidden amusement. "Just be safe, I'm going to return to your father."

"Alright mother, Love you," I say as she's about to re-enter the thrown room.

"Love you too," She responds waving at me before closing the door making me laugh.

"So who is it this time?" Scorpius asks as we walk in the direction of the room I will be staying in, I was informed where it was when I first arrived.

I laugh softly before answering, "The prince." I don't say anymore as I want them to ask first.

"And?" Al asks as it seems as if a weight is off his shoulders, as if he actually believed I was truly going on an outing with the prince because I wanted to.

"His man servant," I say nonchalantly turning away and walking faster than before.

"What!?!" Scorpius and Al almost yell as they catch up to me wide eyes and confused. "Why them?"

"They make a cute couple," I shrug.

"You don't even know them, how can you just assume that they would be good together?" Al asks sighing as we enter into my room, it's large but not quite as big as mine at home.

"It's the way they look at each other, their eyes are quite expressive," I smile softly as I wander around the room examining everything trying to avoid their eyes. "You just have to trust me."

"I do, but should you really mess with the prince? How would their relationship work out? Especially with Uther," Al sighs walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And of course I trust you because your the only reason Rosie and I got together. I know you can succeed because I think we were your hardest case," Scorpius chuckles shaking his head as I smirk over at him.

"I'm sure you two would have gotten together, eventually," I chuckle leaning into Al's chest.

"I doubt it, my cousin is as stubborn as a rock," Al say laughing making Scorpius pout but eventually join in with his laughter because he knows it's true.

"How you got Daniel and I together is a mystery? How did you know by the way?" Alice asks blushing with wide curious eyes.

"Eyes truly are the window to the soul," I say in a mature voice making them others laugh as I pout. "Okay okay, both of you out, it is much too late for you two men to be in a lady's chamber."

"What if she's my fiancé?" Al asks smirking at me making me roll my eyes at his childishness.

"Especially if she is your fiancé," I smile up at him and pull him into a kiss before pushing him out of my door.

————

"Do you mind if I bring one of my knights with us?" I ask Arthur smiling sweetly as if I was another princess swooning in his presence. I look back at my fiancé as I twirl the ring on my finger, that if Arthur is to ask about it I'd just say it was a gift from my mother.

"I do not mind at all," He nods walking off to talk to his man servant as I stand next to Al as Alice gets my horse ready for our picnic.

"You sure about this?" He asks as we look after the two boys as Arthur pushes his servant’s shoulder laughing.

"One hundred percent," I say nodding as I walk over to my horse petting her snout and giving her an apple. I step beside my horse as Al stands behind me to make sure I don't fall. Sure, I know how to ride a horse but it doesn't mean I'm the best at getting on one. "Alrighty!"

"Let's go!" Arthur says as we all have gotten on our horses. I nod in his direction and we're off, our horses taking long gaits to get out of the kingdom. Once we are outside the walls we slow to a trot as I am beside Arthur, Alice and Merlin are behind us, and Al is in the very back.

"So Arthur, who is this?" I say loud enough to grab his servant's attention.

"That is Merlin, he is my manservant. And who is this?" Arthur asks glancing at Merlin then Alice before looking back at me.

"This is my maidservant and best friend since birth, Alice. Her mother is my mother's maidservant so she's always been there," I smile back at her to which she returns it happily.

"Well, it's easy to serve Serena because she is so kind. She often offers to help if I will let her, which I typically don't," Alice says laughing and Arthur seems taken back that Alice seems so open and is allowed to talk so freely and says such kind words.

"Your lucky," Merlin says smirking at Arthur who turns to him with a glare that I can easily tell is hiding his affection for Merlin. "This prat here makes me do everything all the time, and it's exhausting. I clean his room, his clothes, his stables, and I even have to change him, it's too much. And do I get a thank you? No."

"Well, it is your job," Arthur counters receiving a glare in return.

"Don't you have a stable boy?" Alice asks gaining the attention of the two boys. "That cleans out all of the stables."

"Um, no," Arthur says scratching the back of his head, probably thinking that that would be a brilliant idea.

"Please!" Merlin pleads looking in Arthur's direction and gaining his attention. "If I ever have to look at horse dung one more time I swear I'll throw up!"

"Yeah yeah," Arthur says rolling his eyes and returning to facing forward with a smile on his face.

"So, where are we going?" I ask looking around us at the beautiful, rolling fields thinking anywhere would be a perfect picnicing spot.

"Just a little further then we'll settle down," Arthur responds smiling in my direction to which I return it kindly.

We travel for another twenty minutes before we come to a stop and hop off our horses and Merlin spreads out the blanket. He walks around setting things up when I see an opportunity. So, when Merlin isn't paying attention my eyes flash and Merlin's foot catches on the corner of the blanket making him fall into Arthur. He catches him, as if it were an instinct, with his arms wrapped around Merlin's waist to hold him up.

"You alright?" Arthur asks looking down at the boy in his arms, obviously not paying attention to the position they are in. I look to see Al and Alice chuckling, they now realize how right I am.

"Yeah," I hear Merlin breath out as he just stares up into Arthur's eyes. Arthur then snaps out of his stupor and stands Merlin up straight and steps back from him.

"Finish setting everything up, and once your finished go feed and water the horses," Arthur demands to which Merlin wordlessly nods seemingly still in a daze. Once he finishes Arthur's eyes follow after him as he walks towards the horses. 

"Allie will you be a dear and help him?" I ask to which she smiles and follows him as Al sits down against a tree just watching us. I give him a small smile as I turn back to look at Arthur. "Are you always so harsh on Merlin?"

"Well yes, otherwise he'd just be defiant," He starts out reluctantly but then becomes firm with his answer. "He wouldn't know his place."

"How could you know? Maybe he likes serving you but only complains because you are so mean about it. And what do you mean about place? He is a human as well just because he is your servant doesn't mean he is less," I respond looking at him differently. Is that how he really sees servants? As less?

"I know that, that's not what I mean," He says groaning as he runs his hands through his blond hair before he starts to chuckle. "You see, Merlin is quite stubborn and likes to treat me as if I weren't the Prince of Camelot. I have always been told that I should be proud of my status and look down on those who refuse to acknowledge it."

"Well, that's quite unpleasant," I say looking at him confused with my eyebrows scrunched together with thought. "Do you really think of Merlin as less?

"No!" He says quickly to which he realizes his mistake and back tracks. "No, in fact I often value his advice and trust him with my life. Well, if he could fight."

I hum in thought, I don't know what exactly I need to do. This one is going to be difficult. As I'm thinking I use my left hand to grab a strawberry. "What's that?" Arthur asks pointing to my engagement ring on my ring finger.

I quickly glance in Al's direction before I respond, "That's a gift from my mother a few years ago, I haven't taken it off since."

"But why do you have it on that finger, isn't it meant for when you are engaged?" Arthur wonders making me chuckle and gaze down at the beautiful ring Al had given me almost a whole year ago.

"Don't you ever imagine yourself to be married? A lovely girl to take care of you and love you and to be by your side as your queen," I says staring at him as he goes into a daze probably thinking about Merlin instead. "Or King."

"What?" Arthur says snapping out of his day dream to once again look at me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing you were just lost in your own world," I say tapping my own temple making him blush as he thinks about whatever it was he had previously been thinking about. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Arthur is about to respond when Merlin is heading back with Alice following a little ways behind him. "I almost forgot the drinks," Merlin announces not paying attention to where he's going and so I move a semi large rock in his way. He falls straight into Arthur's lap but dumps the whole thing on me.

Almost instantaneously Al is behind me, placing his royal blue cape around my shoulders to help me now that my dress is soaked. "Are you alright?" Arthur asks looking at me as Al places himself beside me but on the grass and not the blanket.

"I'm quite alright," I reply nodding.

"Have you always been this clumsy?" Arthur asks Merlin as he turns to now be sitting in Arthur's lap instead of laying across it.

"I don't believe so, I think I'm usually a bit more graceful than this," Merlin responds making Arthur snort and turn to try to hide his blush. Merlin then turns to look at me suspicious to which I give him an innocent look that quickly turns into a smirk. I look between him and Arthur smiling widely.

"Wait," Merlin whispers scrambling away from Arthur's lap to which he looks disappointed. He points at the rock then looks at me then points at the blanket corner and looks at me again. My eyes go wide in worry as I glance at Al and Alice. "Brilliant!"

He jumps forward and hugs me tightly shocking me and it appears that Arthur is as well. "Finally, someone else," Merlin sighs in my ear still confusing me. He pulls back from me and as he is blocking Arthur's view his eyes flash gold as he adjusts the cape on my shoulders.

My eyes go wide as I look at his grin, how has he possibly survived with Uther so adamantly killing sorcerers. "Everything okay?" Arthur asks looking between us suspiciously. 

A warlock and a servant, what is Uther going to say? Wow Arthur, you sure can pick'em. I nod as Merlin backs up to sit next to Arthur, a bit closer then a typical servant would.

"Come sit down with us," I gesture to Alice to which she obliges sitting on my other side. Behind her I loosen Merlin's horses reins and watch as she runs off, she'll find her way home. Out of the corner of my eye I see Merlin grab Arthur's hand as Arthur tries to hide it. Merlin smiles at me, telling me my work was done before I even began.

"Well, since that's over," I chuckle gesturing to their entwined hands to which Arthur tries to pull away but Merlin won't let him. "Remember how my dad was going to decline this date?"

"Yes," Arthur says giving up trying to remove his hand from Merlin as their fingers lay intertwined on Arthur's thigh.

"Well, that's because I'm already engaged," I say chuckle as Merlin and Arthur stare at me with wide eyes. I hold up my left hand to show Arthur once again the ring on my finger. "This wasn't from my mom."

"Who?" Merlin asks as Arthur asks, "Why?"

"Me," Al says scooting closer to me as he wraps his arm around my waist and I lean into his side. He's now trying to be very territorial because I had stopped him before.

"Why would you let her pretend that she wasn't engaged to you?" Arthur asks looking at Al who then looks at me to answer.

"Well, you see I have this thing I do when I see a cute pair I'd think would be a cute couple, I try to set them up. And when I saw you two I couldn't deny the chemistry I saw, and how you looked at each other, I was blown away because I thought you two would be too oblivious to get together. So, I wanted to try and set you up with each other but it seems I was too late," I say chuckling at Arthur's dumbfounded appearance as he looks at me.

"So, that's the only reason you agreed to this date?" He asks and I nod my head and he sighs leaning back a bit but also into Merlin's side. "Well, that's a relief."

"Yep," Merlin nods smiling at me before staring at Arthur lovingly.

After some more conversation we decide we should head back to the castle when we get back to the horses we see that Merlin's horse is gone. "Merlin, did you not tie your horse up?" Arthur says glaring at his servant slash boyfriend.

"Um, no I'm pretty sure that I did," He says spinning in a circle as if she is just going to appear out of this air when he eventually sees the smirk on my lips rolling his eyes. "It appears she is in fact not here."

"Who will he ride with?" I wonder aloud to which Arthur huffs annoyed as he hops on his own horse.

"He'll walk," Arthur states as I walk over to my own horse as Al then heads to his as Alice does the same.

"Come on! It'll take hours for me to get back on foot!" Merlin complains making Arthur sigh and look back at him.

"Fine, but only because you'll complain the whole time otherwise," Arthur says grabbing Merlin's hand and helping him to sit behind him. As Merlin wraps his arms Arthur I can definitely see a smile on his face. I like this outcome better.

————

"Can you believe that was the only reason she went out with me? It's like she didn't even have any interest in me, at all," Arthur grumbles as he enters his room with Merlin right behind him rolling his eyes.

"Did you want her to? Did you want her to fawn over you and kiss you and want you? Like all the other girls do?" Merlin asks turning to look at Arthur with questioning eyes. "Did you want her?"

Arthur scoffs stepping in front of Merlin as he is now missing his shirt because he had given up changing to confront his boyfriend. "You know that's not true," Arthur responds as Merlin crosses his arms looking at him intently.

"Are you sure? You seemed to not be able to keep your eyes off her. Maybe you'd prefer if it were her under you at night, want written all over her face. Maybe you'd prefers it if you woke up to her face every morning instead of mine," Merlin says raising his eyebrow to see what Arthur's response will be but he didn't expect him to laugh.

"You really must be daft to think I have any feeling towards Princess Serena. The entire time I couldn't get you out of my head and I couldn't help but sneak a few glances in your direction. You know I love you, don't doubt that just because a princess shows up and I invite her out. You know that's what my father requires of me to do, to find a queen who will rule beside me," Arthur sighs cupping Merlin's face as they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"What will happen when he won't take no for an answer and you are required to marry a maiden?" Merlin asks, they had been avoiding the topic for so long and he was worried that it will happen upon them so quickly they can do nothing but watch as their love falls apart. "I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't, we will face it head on when the time comes but that is not now," Arthur sighs before smiling tiredly at Merlin. "Let's go to sleep."

Arthur helps him take his shirt off and they both strip to their undergarments before climbing into bed. They hold onto one another tightly as they slip into a peaceful sleep.

The next day it's time to send them off. "That was such a quick visit, do you know what your father wanted to discuss with King Xavier?" Merlin whispers to Arthur as the Kings say their goodbyes to one another. Arthur just shrugs as he stares forward not wanting to gain any attention to the fact of how close Merlin is to him right now.

"It was so good to see you after all these years," Uther says to which Xavier nods his head in agreement and Serena steps in front of Arthur.

"It was nice to meet you," Serena says smiling and hugging Arthur which he is shocked about but she pullings away quickly. "both of you."

"You as well, Princess Serena," Arthur responds to which Merlin nods in agreement and she can't help but smile at them happily.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Serena whispers smiling brightly before turning around and going to stand with her family once again. As they are waved off Serena calls back to them. "I hope we meet again one day!"

Arthur and Merlin wave her off before heading inside to one of the towers to see further down the path. As they stand there, Arthur's arms wrapped around his waist, Merlin sighs contently, "Do you think we'll actually see her again?"

"Definitely," Arthur responds kissing the side of Merlin's head as they watch her disappear.

————

The next time I hear from Prince Arthur is approximately eight months later when I receive a letter inviting me to King Uther's funeral. My father was sad to see his friend go and for Arthur who is now in charge of the entire kingdom at such a young age. When we went Arthur didn't look too good as he was still grieving his father. He may not have been a relatively good man but he was still his father. We stayed for a week before we were required to return home.

A month later we received another letter inviting us to Arthur's coronation. And due to some issues occurring in our own kingdom I was the only one who attended as mother and father stayed at home. Arthur did look better but you could still see the weight from the loss of his father and the responsibility of being King already settling on his shoulders. But as he stood there in front of everyone, his crown on his head and the title of King now in his name, Merlin stood not too far behind ready to help him carry the weight.

A year later after no contact with Camelot since my own wedding four months prior I receive a letter inviting me to the wedding of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Ambrosius. I about cried when I read the invitation but when I actually arrived for the wedding I did shed tears. I was so happy for the both of them and wanted to just squeeze both of them. I went in to see Merlin before the wedding and he looked stunning. The ceremony had me in tears once again as well as relief as they announced the end of hatred towards those with magic as Merlin revealed he had magic. I didn't want to go home because I was just so proud of both of them but Albus eventually convinced me to.

After two years of almost weekly letters something came in the mail that threw me off my axis.(Because he never told me!) An invitation to celebrate the birth of their daughter. WHAT!?! When was this a thing? How was this a thing? I rushed to Camelot as fast as I could to find a little black haired and blue eyed baby staring up as me.

"How?" I ask as I stare at this small baby that looks so much like the both of them it can't be anyone else's but theirs. She was just too precious, and now I want a baby.

"I found a spell, we were unsure if it would work and I was unsure I would survive if it did, which I didn't tell Arther until after I did survive," Merlin says chuckling as he looks over at his husband who glares at him.

"Which I would have loved to have known before we did all this," Arthur says pouting. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"You better not have turned out like your father because this was my own magic and my choice. If you blamed magic, so help me-" Merlin starts ranting a little bit making Arthur gaze at him lovingly before he cuts him off with a kiss. 

"I know but it's over and we don't have to worry about that now," Arthur says smiling and taking their daughter from my arms.

"What's her name?" I ask smiling brightly at the loving couple as they smile proudly down at her.

"Victoria Ygraine Pendragon," Merlin answers looking up and smiling at me joyful tears in his eyes and I couldn't help but hug him.

"I'm so happy for you guys, hopefully we'll have a little one soon as well," I say glancing back at Al as he laughs shaking his head but I know I'll get my way sooner than later.

"I'm so glad we met," Merlin say grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. "You have no idea how nice it's been to have someone to talk about magic to all these years. It was a real weight off my shoulders."

"Wait, how long has she known?" Arthur asks his eyebrows scrunching together making Merlin laugh as he smothers them.

"Since that date," Merlin reveals making Arthur stare at him shocked.

"She knew before I did!?!" Arthur said shock and hurt obvious in his voice to which Merlin kissed his lips before looking at me.

"Well, I mean I can relate," I say picking up some small glass with my magic as my eyes flash gold and he gasps to look at his floating belonging.

"I guess that kinda makes more sense," Arthur sighs running his hand through his hair.

I stay there for a few more days getting to know little Victoria before it's time to go home and continue my own love story. Ah, I just love happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this story, it just made me so happy. I hope you guys liked it as well.


End file.
